Cow Girl 2: A Day in the Wife
Cow Girl 2: A Day in the Wife is the first roleplay in Phase Two of the Cowplay Universe and a sequel to Cow Girl: Origins. Set one month after the events of Harem Slaves and The Battle of Mindy Manor, Master Jonathan wakes up with his cow slaves surrounding him on his bed. The only one who wakes up, as well, is Cow Girl who provides a delicious blow job. The two then embark to the living room where Master Jonathan focuses only on Cow Girl, ignoring his other cow and bimbo slaves. On the television, it is revealed that Parliament has been disbanded and the United Kingdom is on the verge of collapse ever since Bimbo Bratson's failed attempt at rescuing the slaves. Disregarding this, Master Jonathan and Cow Girl make out with each other, suffocate with her udders, fuck, suck, eat, and orgasm multiple times until Master Jonathan drags Cow Girl to the shower, allowing her to use the tool meant for people, rather than the hose outside. She is fucked orally and in the cunt with the hot shower head and used as a step stool frequently. She is then dressed with a flowy crop top and yoga pants that are quickly reduced to shreds by her enormous body as she goes for a walk on all fours and on a leash. Mooing all the way, she passes by a disconcerted Maggie on the streets before Master Jonathan guides her into her former place of employment, Rory's Diner, where Mary, the hostess, recognizes her former coworker. Her boss, Jimmy Simmons, ignores Mary's complaints and forces her to serve them. She brings them a salad and soup, but Cow Girl quickly decides to devour her owner's dick instead. They fuck as patrons watch and Master Jonathan hypnotizes Jimmy to allow them to fuck in the diner. Then, he takes the now-nude Cow Girl to the local gas station to fuck in filth where a patron throws a coffee at Cow Girl. When fucking in the bathroom, a man named David uses it and begins asking questions about Cow Girl, learning of her origin and fondling her along the way. Cow Girl then makes Master Jonathan cum twice before departing the gas station and walking again before Principal Gail Months calls and confesses her obsession to Master Jonathan. In a huff she hangs up, but before Master Jonathan could think too much about it, a young man named Adam confronted them before grabbing Cow Girl's ass and drinking her milk. She sucks him to completion. When they walk away, Cow Girl's former parents confront them and threaten to call the police, but find their objects of rage to be untouchable and they sob inconsolably as Cow Girl is led away from them helplessly. When they arrived back at Mindy Manor, she twerked before being eaten out. The next day, Master Jonathan, along with his Best Slave, Bimbo Bratson, prepared to be married to Cow Girl in church. With the Worthless Indian serving as Cow Girl's maid of honor, and Cow Girl's parents, her boss, the other slaves, and other brainwashed visitors in attendance, a brainwashed pastor delivered the necessary speech. The vows were exchanged and Master Jonathan was wed to Cow Girl and he wasted no time consummating the marriage. Category:Episodes